


doctor, doctor, is this love i’m feeling?

by venusinlatin



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Grey’s Anatomy Inspired, Multi, Secret Relationship, So many tropes, Surgeons AU, Swearing and mentions of sex, TW: SHOOTING MENTION, Texting, canon events referenced, fiona finds out scene otw, on-call room scenes otw, post canon but in a Normal universe, purely dramatic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinlatin/pseuds/venusinlatin
Summary: A year has passed since Simon Snow’s life was changed forever. Since his mentor, the man who had housed him from middle school through medical school, had murdered one of his best friends. Since he had, well, murdered him back.It had also been a year since he had impulsively kissed his med-school nemesis. Since he had realized he had been falling in love with him for years.He’s doing so well now. Promoted to head of trauma. Talking with his therapist. Figuring things out with Baz. Waiting to see how long it will take for Penny to notice the former.But now the universe is throwing these children— these interns— at him. And Baz’s sister might be in love with Penny’s sister.People healing, people falling in love, and Fiona Pitch thinking up a shovel-talk for the mysterious bloke her nephew is seeing.Just another year at Pitch Hospital.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey folks!! wayward son comes out tomorrow, so i figured i would upload the first chapter of this mess from my notes. 
> 
> the no-magic versions of canon events, like the vampire attack and the white chapel fight, are included. this au is post “canon.”
> 
> setting- pitch hospital  
mitali bunce- head of surgery (past natasha grimm-pitch, david mage)  
simon- head of trauma  
baz- head of neuro  
penny- head of cardio  
fiona- head of ortho  
micah hernandez- head of pediatrics  
mordelia: intern  
priya: intern  
agatha- former resident, currently employed at a private practice in california
> 
> tw: small shooting mention
> 
> this is NOT accurate!! i’m going off of what i’ve seen in grey’s anatomy. sit back and enjoy the drama.

Baz Pitch likes to think he knows this hospital like the back of his extremely steady hand. Neuro consults can take place in very strange locations. Take, for instance, the second floor bathroom last month. 

But now he’s being paged to a floor he has successfully avoided since he was but a child.

His colleagues probably just think he hates babies.

Deep breath in. The elevator doors close, and he slowly presses the button for the next floor up. The blonde woman standing next to him offers a smile.

Deep breath out. The elevator dings, and the doors open. He nods to the blonde, and steps out. 

The nursery.

Obviously, there are other rooms on this floor. But Baz can only focus on the one where his mother died.

There had been an active shooter. Natasha Grimm-Pitch, Chief of Surgery, was only a mom in that moment. She read the pager and ran. No one thought that the shooter was meant for her. 

She had jumped in front of her son, and the shooter moved with her. The first bullet grazed Baz’s neck. Another millimeter to the left and he would have died. 

The second bullet nailed Natasha right between the eyes.

Baz raises his hand to his neck and feels the scarred tissue there. A constant reminder of how he cheated death, but couldn’t save his mother.

He’s not used to having such easy access to his scar, though. That’s why he grew out his hair. Too many questions and sympathetic looks. But he had promised Mordelia years ago that on her first day at Watford Hospital, he would wear his hair up. 

He thinks that maybe she’s forgotten about it. He hasn’t. 

He passes the glass doors and continues down the hallway. 

Baz isn’t the only one with demons. 

Simon Snow is ducked behind the counter in the pit when he hears them. New interns, probably trying to get a leg up by taking their own little tour. 

“One of my friends said that the chapel is still covered in blood because the janitors quit.”

He wrinkles his nose in disgust. It’s been almost a year since... everything. Since Chief Mage— no, ex-Chief Mage, killed Ebb. Since he avenged her death. 

Ebb Petty. His favorite radiologist. She had failed her intern exam, but Chief Grimm-Pitch fought for her to stay at the hospital. She had been like a big sister to him. 

David Mage had been like a father, though. 

And anyway, all the janitors had quit. Practically everyone had. But if blood had been sitting for that long, wouldn’t the hospital be closed by now? Of course it would be, Snow, you moron, he hears in his head. 

Idiots. Baz and Penny were right. These interns are either going to kill him or be killed by him. 

Not literally. 

(Well, maybe literally. We shall see.)

“Get up, Si. We have to get our lackies.”

He stands up, barely avoiding hitting his head on the counter lip, spooked by the sudden appearance of the girl next to him.

“Christ, Pen.”

“I prefer ‘Goddess Bunce,’ actually,” his best friend since fifth grade replies, reminding him a bit too much of a certain neurosurgeon.

Speaking of which. 

“Shall I text the royal prat?”

Penny snorts. “By all means. I love third-wheeling.”

Simon rolls his eyes, but slips his phone out of his pocket anyway.

simon: were r u

gampire: *Where *are *you

simon: in the pit with pen

gampire: You got me there. 

He smiles. Admission of defeat. 

simon: meet us in the foyer for interns?

gampire: I’ll be there in a few minutes. 

simon: >:>

gampire: Is than an owl?

simon: i’m still figuring out how to do a vampire

simon: vampire emoji**

simon: i already did a vampire ;)

gampire: Seen 7:08 A.M. 

Penny grabs at his free arm and pulls him toward the stairs. “Stop flirting and let’s go.”

“We aren’t— how dare you even suggest that I—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Penny scoffs. “Keep telling yourself that.”

If only you knew, Penny. If only you knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wayward son day, oh boy. have some character intros instead.

“That’s a lot of interns.”

Simon was expecting a handful of newbies. The hospital doesn’t have the best... reputation, at the moment. 

Penny sighs. “I hope they’re not all here for the ‘wow, someone died here’ factor.”

“That’s the only reason I’m here,” says a deep, silky voice from above Simon’s left shoulder.

Shit. Simon had forgotten about Baz’s ponytail deal with his sister. Why does he have to look so good all the time?

Penny glances between them, sending Simon a meaningful glare. He pops out his jaw in response. 

“How was your morning, Baz?” Simon asks, turning away from Penny. She’s not plotting, no, that’s Baz’s word. She’s scheming.

“Wonderful.”

“Really?”

“No.”

Simon shakes his head, and opens his mouth to respond, but Mitali Bunce cuts him off. Baz snickers at his mildly miffed expression.

“Good morning, everyone!”

Penny turns away from her mother, instead choosing to scope out the interns gathered by the base of the stairs.

She elbows Baz, pointing toward two girls on the side. Mordelia and Priya. 

And now they’re looking back at them. 

Through her teeth, Penny asks, “Did she introduce us already?”

Baz bites his lips together to hold back a smile when Mordelia notices his hair, her eyes lighting up and hands flying to her own.

Mitali clears her throat. “Where are Hernandez and Pitch?”

Penny points to Baz, because she’s funny like that.

The door behind them flies open, Fiona and Micah bursting through. “Consult,” Fiona says, situating herself between Baz and Penny. Micah slides in next to his purple-haired girlfriend. 

“Anyway,” Mitali continues in a clipped voice, “let’s continue.”

She points a finger at Penny. “Doctor Bunce, head of cardio.” Priya whoops from the gathered crowd.

“Doctor Pitch, head of neuro.” Baz steps forward, and Simon swears he hears a few people swooning.

“Doctor Pitch— yes, we have two— head of ortho.” Fiona salutes the interns, hand brushing against the white braid tucked around the back of her head.

“Doctor Snow, head of trauma.” Fuck, that’s him. He offers a clipped smile.

“Doctor Hernandez, head of pediatrics.” Micah waves, uncomfortable, but not visibly so. He hates crowds. They’ve all had to help calm him down at some point in the last month. Penny loves the way he completely changes around kids and parents.

The residents and attendings are introduced, and Penny subtly gags when Trixie and Keris step forward together. 

“Homophobic much?” Simon teases, mentally preparing himself for—

“You would act like that, too, if you had to live with them for four years!” 

That. 

Kind of ironic, actually, since he lives with Penny at the moment. Baz shoots him a wink. 

And then herds of interns are flocking toward them. 

“Fuck, the hounds have been released,” Baz mutters, narrowly avoiding a girl making a beeline for his aunt. 

“Language, sir,” says Priya Bunce, coming out of nowhere. Baz can see a strand of dyed purple hair tucked behind her ear, matching Penny’s whole head. 

“At least I’ll have you, Bunce,” he sighs, watching a motley crew assemble before him. 

“Who has Mordelia?” Priya asks him, standing up on her tiptoes to look.

“Looks like Hernandez,” he says, pausing when he sees the look in Priya’s eyes. 

Now that’s interesting.

And Mordelia is looking back at them. 

No, not “them.”

Priya. 

Baz laughs under his breath. Penny is going to love this.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully i edit some more chapters soon. also, i hope you enjoyed. tell me what you’d like to see in the future!! <3


End file.
